Mirror Image
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Reid asks Emily for a special favor REIDEMILY established relationship. Takes place late in the fifth season


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n What can I say except I blame the muse for this one. She was in a mood. Just a one shot folks_**

**_Mirror Image_**

Reid led Emily into his bedroom. She glanced around, then back at him. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

He smirked at her. "Do you have to ask?"

"You know what I mean, smart man."

"I have a particular fantasy I'd like to indulge in with you."

She crossed her arms over her chest while kicking off her high-heeled shoes. "I'm going to hate this." She decided aloud.

"I promise it doesn't involve spanking this time." He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not funny Dr. Reid."

"Oh yes it was… infinitely," He laughed. "But that's not what I want tonight."

Something in his voice had shivers racing up her back. "You're scaring me."

It was his turn to stare in surprise. "You don't scare easily." He stated.

"I do when you talk like that. So what do you have in mind?"

He went to the closet at the north side of his bedroom and opened the door. He disappeared inside the big walk-in that was bigger than her closet and reappeared seconds later with a long, full-length mirror, on wheels that he positioned near his bed.

She began to laugh because she couldn't stop the giggles welling up in her chest. "What are you doing with a full length mirror?"

He went absolutely crimson in the cheeks. "I bought it last week."

"You dress like a college professor," she teased. "Why do you need that?" She pointed to the mirror.

"I want to watch you touch yourself in front of the mirror. I want to see the reflection of your beautiful skin and your eyes in this mirror." He said, heat flaring in his eyes that had nothing to do with the blush on his smooth cheeks.

She stepped up slowly and kissed him full on the mouth. His lips parted instantly under the onslaught of her tongue. Tingles began to shoot up from her belly to the top of her head as his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her up close. Then, he pulled away with a little pop. "Stop trying to distract me Emily. I want you in front of that mirror. He pointed at her and then the mirror.

She felt her cheeks get so hot it felt that they might spontaneously combust under his stare. "Alright… I'll do it."

"Just like that?" Reid sounded and looked very skeptical.

"Are you going to talk me out of this, or are you going to sit down and get comfortable." She asked.

He sat down on the chair near his desk, angling it so that he could see her, but she couldn't see him in the chair.

"That's not fair Dr. Reid… I want to see you too." She pouted.

He moved the chair three inches to the left and sat down again.

Emily turned her back on him and took a very deep breath as she studied her reflection. She tried not to look at Reid's face, but he was smirking at her.

She decided to close her eyes. The resulting darkness made her feel like she was in her own room and bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and down over her throat, feeling tingles begin in her fingertips. Her fingers found their way down to her shoulders and down the length of her arms until they were crossed over her breasts. She reached down and pulled up the blouse she wore and drew it off over her head. She turned and threw it back to Reid who caught it clumsily. She smiled back at him and he went scarlet.

"I thought you wanted to _watch_, my closet voyeur."

"I - I do…" He squeaked.

"You're blushing," she said as her fingers pulled her red lace bra straps down to her shoulders. "I think it's cute."

He didn't speak, but she could see his fingers white around the tips and knuckles where he held them clasped into the silk of her red blouse.

Her nervousness disappeared in the face of his discomfiture. She smiled at him in the mirror as her hands roamed along her shoulders and down over her arms raising gooseflesh as they traveled. The tips of her fingers slid back up her shoulders to her neck and down her chest. She smirked at the reflection of her lover in the mirror as her hands found her bra.

"Tell me what you want to see." She asked tauntingly.

"Everything," He said eagerly.

"Patience…" She advised, letting her finger dip into the cups of her bra.

Heat flared in her abdomen as her fingers brushed her nipples. They rose and hardened under her touch. Reid sighed as if she'd touched him too. She pushed down the bra and reached around to unclasp it. It fell to the floor, leaving her upper body entirely bare.

"Em…"

She locked eyes with him in the mirror. He sat up, opening his legs while his hands rubbed the tops of his thighs. Her blouse lay on the floor next to him, forgotten. His cheeks were scarlet, but he didn't look away from her.

"You look stressed baby," She observed.

"Please…"

"I like it when you beg me Spencer." She teased rubbing her hands up and down her torso and across her abdomen. Her hand brushed the top of the black jeans skirt she'd worn to dinner with him.

She let one of his fingers poke down below the waistband as her eyes returned to Spencer. His hands rested on the tops of his thighs just inches from the very prominent bugle in his dark blue slacks. His fingers kneaded into his legs as though he had a muscle cramp. He groaned as her finger reappeared over her waistband. She brought the finger up to her mouth and licked it.

"Emily… You're killing me."

"You look just fine to me." She observed. "Your body rocks since you were shot. I need to thank your physical therapist."

He went scarlet again as his hand continually rubbed along his thighs. His legs were spread wide now with his ankles hooked around the legs of his chair. "I'll let him know you like it if you take off that skirt." He said breathing heavily.

She unzipped the back and let the skirt fall to the floor. He gasped at her red lace thong. She slid her hands up and down over her abdomen and between her legs. Her breathing began to increase till it matched Spencer's gasps. She pulled down the thong and kicked it off.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, his face closing in on purple.

"You're sweet," She whispered. "I love you so much baby."

She shifted her left leg a bit to the front of her body so that her fingers could reach between her legs. They found heat and wetness while her other hand went back to one of her nipples and began to stroke it.

"Oh God Emily…" One of Spencer's hands had finally begun to stroke the bugle in his pants. "Please come over here." He begged.

She had turned her back on him so that she could watch him in the mirror as his hand stroked his erection through the material of his pants. She watched the bugle grow as her fingers played with her sweet spot. His hips began lifting off the chair.

"Please Emily…"

"I think you have too many clothes on."

He immediately stood as pleasure came in waves under the stimulation of her fingers. "Oh Spencer, you better get rid of those clothes. I am so close."

He ripped off his tie and pulled down the zipper of his pants at the same time. By the time, he removed his boxers she climaxed, breathing hard and fast. "Oh Spencer… Oh God… Oh!"

The next thing she knew, he'd grabbed her and backed her against the bed. She fell, her legs hanging off the edge. He lay over her, his hard length throbbing against her leg. "See something you like." He teased.

"Spencer…"

He grabbed both her legs and pushed them back, bending them at the knees. He thrust forward gasping as her hands clutched at his new, sculpted bottom. She squeezed his flesh hard and he groaned so loud it was almost a scream.

It wasn't sweet and tender, as he usually had to be with her instead, he nipped, sucked and rammed himself into her warm wet flesh. He was breathing so hard he could speak or think past what his body did to her. If finally ended with a shriek and a groan.

"Wow…" She pulled up the knitted throw at the bottom of his bed. "That was so hot!" She gasped. "I never knew you liked to watch."

He couldn't speak yet, but his breath was beginning to return to normal. He cuddled her in his arms and waited for the ability to think return. She stayed quiet, stroking her hands through his silky short hair.

"You're so beautiful. I just had to see you in front of a mirror." He said after a few lazy minutes just listening to her heartbeat.

"Well I'm glad you suggested it because I got to see your new hard body too."

He blushed. "I'm nothing special." He argued.

She lifted up to lay her chin on the palm of her hand. "I wish that I could make you see how wonderful you are baby."

"You love me… That's all I need." He said pulling her down for a searing kiss.

"I'm glad because I feel exactly the same way about you." She said when he let her have her lips back.

She climbed on top of him grinning down at the uncertainty in his eyes. "Now it's my turn to enjoy your smoking hot body."

He gulped and she laughed. "You're not afraid of me are you Dr. Reid."

"Yes!"

"Why don't I see what I can do about that?"


End file.
